The present invention relates generally to the field of orthopedic medicine and more specifically to an improved roll form medical bandage and a container for storing, dispensing and sealing such a roll form bandaging product against moisture intrusion.
Medical bandages for use in the treatment of injuries, such as broken bones requiring immobilization of a body member, are generally formed from a strip of fabric or scrim material impregnated with a substance which hardens into a rigid structure after the strip has been wrapped around the body member. The hardening substance traditionally used in carrying out this procedure is plaster-of-paris.
Conventional practice has been to fabricate a cast or splint upon an injured limb by initially applying to the limb a protective covering of a cotton fabric or the like and then overwrapping the covering and limb with a woven cloth impregnated with plaster-of-paris which has been wetted by dipping in water immediately prior to application. This practice is still in widespread use but possesses several significant disadvantages. For example, the above-described application procedure is messy and time consuming. Several components are required and considerable skill is necessary.
In order to alleviate the above-recited disadvantages of the conventional application procedure for plaster-of-paris casts and splints, unitary splinting materials have been devised and are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,900,024, 3,923,049, and 4,235,228. All of these patents describe a padding material with a plurality of layers of plaster-of-paris impregnated cloth. Such unitary splinting materials are not as messy and can be applied more quickly but still suffer from a number of disadvantages inherent in plaster-of-paris cast materials. All plaster-of-paris splints have a relatively low strength to weight ratio which results in a finished splint which is very heavy and bulky. Plaster-of-paris splints are slow to harden, requiring 24 to 72 hours to reach maximum strength. Since plaster-of-paris breaks down in water, bathing and showering are difficult. Even if wetting due to these causes can be avoided, perspiration over an extended period of time can break down the plaster-of-paris and create a significant problem with odor and itching.
A significant advance in the art of casting and splinting is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,770,299; 4,869,046; 4899,738 and 5,003,097. The medical material disclosed in these patents is a flexible fabric impregnated with a moisture-curing resin enclosed in a moisture-free, moisture-impervious package, such as an elongate plastic/foil laminated sleeve or bag. Compared to plaster-of-paris, these products are extremely lightweight, have a very high strength-to-weight ratio, and can be made relatively porous, permitting a flow of air through the casting material.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,770,299; 4,869,046; 4899,738 and 5,003,097 also disclose various ways of resealing the package against entry of moisture after a desired length of bandaging material has been removed for use. For example, the '299 patent discloses use of a tape, a spring-loaded compression gasket, a spring-loaded roller or re-heat sealing the envelope to resealing the package between uses. See, '299 patent, col. 4, ll. 8-24. The '970 patent discloses use of a spring-loaded clamp or a sandwich bag-type zip lock to reseal the package between uses. See, '970 patent, col. 6, ll. 29-41 and FIGS. 11 and 12.
Numerous subsequently-issued patents to present applicant also disclose use of a scissor-type clip as a re-sealing device. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,710, FIG. 10.
The present invention provides a resealing means that is associated with the carton in which the bandage material is stored.